He Watches
I don't think I can take it anymore, his face. It's so horrible, I wish I never saw it. But, anyways, my name is Cerid Hunter. I live in Texas and used to live in the most boring and plain town you could imagine of. The town is nearly a ghost town. I used to barely see anybody anymore, and I also used to feel lonely A LOT, since my wife dumped me for another asshole. I wish that guy never existed. Well, back in the years when I was young. I was bullied in school a lot, sometimes even punched in the nose. But all the mayhem started in that one terrible day. I was studying math, and I can assure you it was the most hard shit I have ever been taught. I was forced to answer some math in front of the entire class. Back then I felt nervous when I was looked out loads of kids, and when I finished the answering, I went back to my seat. Suddenly a bully threw a piece of paper on my desk, and like any bully would do, he would get me in trouble. I was suspended. I hated that guy I so much I wanted to kill him. Throughout the day, I went home and sat on my couch, angered and furious at the bully. But suddenly, I heard something go BAM on the porch, and when I opened the door, what I saw was the most disturbing and scariest shit I had ever seen in my whole life. It was my mother. She just laid there, with maggots crawling out of her head, her eye sockets empty, her stomach cut open, showing. All the insides, the heart, the lungs, the intestines, you name it. What frightened me most is that a note was in her chest, it said; "Oh hello, it's the kid, your mother just stopped by and I thought I would say "Hi"... This right here? It's gonna happen to you." I dropped the god forbidden note and ran for my aunt's home, I stayed there until I was older. Today I am 26, I already live in a new fancy home, got a car, got a wife, and currently, I am having quite a good life. At least I used to. Throughout the years, life was very good for me, the job I had was freaking awesome! The wife I had was very kind, and the car I had was the best you could imagine of. But, when those years existed, I always had a sense of paranoia. Sometimes I even spazzed out and I had to go to the doctor. But that day when I saw the bully. Oh why do I speak of it. I was walking down a sidewalk when I was suddenly approached by a guy that seemed to look odd. He said, "Hey, you look familiar, did your mother ever die?" I was unnerved by the thought of somebody asking if my mother was dead, I replied saying; "Yeah, she died when I was young, I'd rather not speak about it." That was a mistake BIG TIME. The guy grinned with a creepy smile, then he went away. Then one day I was having breakfast, when suddenly the same guy knocked on my door, when I opened it. His face was horrific, it looked like that Zalgo thing. Only his eyes didn't bleed, he tackled me. I pulled my way to the kitchen, with him holding onto my legs. I grabbed a knife, and stabbed his head. I kept stabbing it until he looked like a murdered pig. He suddenly grabbed me and I sliced his chest wide open, revealing all his insides. Then I lastly sliced his neck, he was dead. Luckily my wife was out of the house for the day, and I pulled the body into the woods. Hoping no one would see it, I noticed it was getting dark, so I went inside and slept. My wife came back too. As I was sleeping, I was woken up by a bump on the window, I thought it was the wind, but then I looked... It was the man. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment